That Horrible Cat
by Krissy4
Summary: I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure that they don't strike. He is a danger. I'm putting the Tribe's life in your paws; do not let me down."
1. Lèvres qui ont approuvé votre souffle

_Heat._

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her against the wood of the crate. His mouth quickly found her neck as his paws traveled the length of her body; her tail swishing in anticipation.

_Claws_.

He purred huskily as a moan escaped her. He knew she'd like that. She seemed like the type who would. She probably got all of them to do that to her.

_Sweat._

He felt her lift her legs, wrapping them around him; bracing her shoulder blades against the wall. Such impatience. His paws ran up her things to her hips; locking eyes with her. She grabbed his face, pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Mungojerrie watched her as she stretched out. Her fur was tussled; her lips were slightly swollen from the force of the kisses; her body was slender. A smirk crawled across his face as she tried to 'fix herself up'. She was such a queen. And what a queen... She was one of the best for a reason. "Leaving so soon, Love?"

Rumpelteazer gave him an amused look; followed by a once over, "If it's 'too soon', I'm not the one to blame."

"And just what are you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing," she teased, her tail swishing along the floor. "Macavity said that he wanted me by mid-day sun though."

"Does that mean I get you tonight?"

She paused, slowly turning her attention back to him. "That's everyday this week. You sure are taking advantage of Macavity's offer to share."

"I earned it."

"Me," she corrected. "You earned me. Not 'it'. I'm not to be treated as an object."

"You're just used like one," he said lightly. He heard her scoff under her breath as she stood up and left his bed. Just look at that body... Dangerous curves; chest, waist, hips, thighs... "Rumpelteazer!" She paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at him. "You never clarified tonight..."

"If you want me... You can have me," she told him. It wasn't for her to clarify. That wasn't part of her job. She could reject but she couldn't initiate. She watched as his smirk grew and his eyebrow cocked up in interest. "Alright... I'll be back here tonight."


	2. À votre loi mes services sont liés

Light filtered in through dirty, broken windows; catching the dust particles that hung in the air. The air was thick and heavy with humidity and the sun was blazing hot. No doubt it would only get hotter as the days went on.

Wooden crates lined the walls of the abandoned warehouse and were gathered in clumps throughout; stacked upon one another. Not perfectly. It allowed for more levels to walk on and made it much easier to find a perch to watch from. Mungojerrie did not envy the one at the window. No protection from the sun at all; though he may be receiving a slightly breeze there. Hopefully he was.

All was peaceful. Most cats were still inside their homes, lazing about in the shade. The young kittens were playing wildly among the homes; laughing with delight. The older kittens were play fighting in hopes of being chosen by Macavity someday; to train; to steal; to defend their home; to guard. Perhaps to even lead. They just had to refine what skills they had first.  
Such optimism.

Mungojerrie stretched out his legs; waking up his muscles. It was just about time to go up to see Macavity and get his assignment for the night. Hopefully it wasn't going to be any more watchmen shifts. He was growing bored of them; he wasn't made for them. He was made to thieve. To slip in and out undetected. He craved the excitement; the rush; the skill. The break was welcoming, but he could use a break from the break. He was one of the best thieves; his skills were wasted surveying playing kittens.

Mungojerrie swiftly jumped down the boxes; landing silently on the ground. He straightened up and gave a stretch; the kittens watching him in awe. A couple of them ran over excitedly, displaying how well they have mastered the defensive stances that he had taught them earlier that week. He gave them a nod in approval; the kittens' faces lighting up with delight. They were some sweet kits. Eager.

He strode across the warehouse floor, stopping occasionally to speak with his fellow Tribe members. He climbed the spiral staircase to Macavity's quarters. The metal was pleasantly cool under his paws; he was surprised that no one was laying on them to cool off. Macavity's quarter was once an office back when Humans had control over the building. It surveyed the whole community. He could keep an eye on everyone, make sure that there were no fights, intruders and assure that everyone that should be on watch was currently on watch. The door was beaten up and part of it had been chewed away by mice and termites years ago.

Mungojerrie let himself in; it didn't sound like there was any 'activity' taking place inside. Macavity sat on the old desk, his eyes focused on the world below as Rumpelteazer preened herself in front of the mirror. She wasn't a vain or shallow cat by any means. She was just expected to present herself in a certain manner. Didn't need the young queens to think that in order to fall into Macavity's favors that they had to look like a ragamuffin. She stood up, giving herself one last look over in the mirror before she sashayed out of the room; giving Mungojerrie a flirty smile as she went past him.

"She's an exceptional queen," Macavity remarked, taking his eyes off the world below them. "Had she declined my offer she could have been one of my best thieves, right up with you. You two used to work together, did you not?"

"You sent us on a run or two together, but we weren't partners exclusively," Mungojerrie clarified as Macavity jumped to the ground, inviting the younger tom closer.

"And how did you find her on the runs? Did you work together well?"

"Flawlessly," he nodded confidently. "Given the chance I dare say that we could have been unstoppable together." Macavity nodded silently, mulling over the information. _Unstoppable_. The two could work as one. Seamlessly. A give-and-take relationship; neither of them were entirely perfect on their own; but... perhaps... together... "Sir?" Macavity raised his eyes back to Mungojerrie. "My task for today, Sir?"

"Ah... yes," he nodded apologetically. "Head out and fetch a roast for supper. Take someone else with you to carry it back if you wish. I'd like for you to conserve your energy, Mungojerrie. I think I have a much bigger task for you..."


	3. Pour dormir, rêver peutêtre

"A bigger task; did he say what kind?"

Mungojerrie looked up from his portion of roast at his mother, perched on the other side of her box. The sun has begun to set, allowing the building to cool off greatly though it still remained quite warm. "No, Mum. He never said."

"Well I wonder what it could be. Hopefully nothing too dangerous; I don't want you getting hurt."

"If I do it'll be for the benefit of the tribe," he reminded her calmly. "Macavity's not stupid, not by any means. If there's too much of a danger he won't send someone in alone. He'd partner up. You know, buddy system and such," he shrugged off, taking another bite of the meat.

"Well you must have some idea of who your partner would be. Did he mention anyone? A hint? Anything?"

"He mentioned Rumpelteazer," he told her; catching the poorly contained smirk that crept across her face. "She was leaving when I got there, Mum."

"Oooh, Rumpelteazer," she sang teasingly. "You used to have such a crush on her when you were growing up. Caught you looking at her so many times, I did. And now he's sharing you with her... Oh, it must be her; she's going to be your partner."

"She's not a worker anymore, Mum; she's a whore."

"Well she used to be a worker, now didn't she," she retorted. "And she is a courtesan. One of Macavity's courtesans; you know that it's an honor in our tribe to be one. To be chosen by the leader to be one of his own - to be in line to be his mate. To produce an heir for him... The respect that comes with that, Mungojerrie."

"Respected courtesan, whore or otherwise, she's not a thief, spy or messenger."

"Well she used to be them. She was never a call girl before but she is now, she could easily be any of them." Mungojerrie shook his head, taking another bite out of his food. His mother was as stubborn as they came. "She was over at your place last night, wasn't she? How is she?"

Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin appearing. "She's pretty good. Eager. But she has skills. There this one things she does with her ton-"

"Mungojerrie! Have some decency, please," she cut him off, crossly. She shook herself out; trying to shake off the reply before looking at him calmly. "How is she doing? Is she happy; is she sad?"

"We don't talk about that kind of stuff, Mum," Mungojerrie said, licking the bits of roast from the crevices of his paws.

"So she comes over and you go at it like Pekes? Did I not raise you better than that? You used to always talk about what you say if you had a chance to be one-on-one with her and what the two of you would talk about-"

"Okay, Mum. Seriously, how do you know this stuff?" Did he have some sort of diary that he wasn't aware of but she read at night? "You had nothing better to do than to pretend to be a spy when I wasn't around?"

"I just thought that you two would talk..."

"I have to get going, Mum," he said, walking over to her; placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "Got to start resting for this 'task'." He gave her a reassuring smile before he through the cloth door. The building was dimly lit by a mix of the glow of the sunset and lampposts in the distance; shadows dancing across the floor. Kittens scurried about; hiding in the shadows and crannies from their parents in hopes of getting to stay outside a few minutes longer to play. Their laughter seemed the fill the building. It would all be gone soon, though. They will be asleep in bed and then the building will be filled with another joyous sound...

Mungojerrie ginned to himself, entering his own box. She should be here soon. Very soon.

He fixed up his bed, fluffing the blankets and pillows and moving his trinkets to the far side of the box. He didn't want them to get stepped on. It would hurt and they might break. Neither outcome was particularly enjoyably. His ears perked, flicking towards the door as a gentle knock was heard. He turned around as Rumpelteazer slid inside. A wicked smile played on her lips; turned up at the corners. Her eyes has a mischievous glint to them; they also seemed... kind of tired. She seemed kind of tried. Well no wonder when she's with him all night, Macavity all day - and who knows what else.

_'Ah, dammit! Mum! Out of my head!'_

Rumpelteazer sidled up to him, her paws running along his chest as she kissed him. Just focus on the kiss. That was far better. Aside from the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He had to remember to not visit him mother again before meeting with her. That voice just would not quiet down. '_Okay, just ask her and then you can let it go.'_

Mungojerrie broke the kiss, studying her confused face. Small bags were forming under her eyes; which looked nearly drained of energy. "You look tired."

"Just got tired waiting around for you all day," she brushed off, kissing him once again.

_'That was a good answer.... Oh, no it's not; you know it's not.'_

Mungojerrie broke the kiss; pulling her paws away from his body. Rumpelteazer looked put out for a moment before she regained her composure. She gave him her most alluring look and angled her body just right; "What is your will?"

"I want you to sleep with me." The words fell so easily from his mouth. He was not sure where they came from but that was what he wanted. Deep down in his gut, he just wanted to sleep with her.

"What do you think I was trying to do," Rumpelteazer nearly snapped, her voice tight with restraint.

"You were trying to screw me. I didn't ask for that. I want you," he spoke slowly, as if to spell it out to her, "to sleep with me." Rumpelteazer opened her mouth to retort; at an obvious lost for words. She shook her head; not in refusal, but in sheer disbelief. "Lay down," he offered, guiding her down to his make shift bed. He waited until she was settled on her side before he lay down behind her, grabbing one of his blankets to cover them with. "You look tired."

"Yeah," she said quietly, watching him in silent amazement as he pulled the blanket over them. "Um... is... is this just a nap or-?"

"All night," he said firmly as he gently tightened his hold. He wanted her to feel safe and secure. He wasn't quite what he was keeping her safe from; perhaps from his hormones. But he wanted her to at least feel safe... "Goodnight..."


	4. Lui qui a sa souhait, vous aura sa desir

Rumpelteazer shifted underneath Mungojerrie's arm. She was oddly comfortable there, but the sun has rose and the box had grown unnecessarily hot. If there would be a slight breeze, she could easily go back to sleep. Her ear flicked as Mungojerrie gave a great yawn behind her; lifting his arm off of her in order to stretch himself out. Mungojerrie opened his eyes as Rumpelteazer looked over her shoulder at him. "Morning."

"Morn'," he greeted, yawning again. He didn't get much sleep. He wasn't used to sharing his bed with someone. Well, not like that at least. He always slept alone. "Sleep well?"

Rumpel gave a small nod of her head. "Thanks." She watched him curiously. What was she supposed to do now? She knew what to do after screwing around but... After sleeping? Maybe now he wanted to mess around. She probably shouldn't just launch herself at him though; what if he wasn't in the mood? "What is your will?"

Mungojerrie regarded her curiously, propping himself up so he was above her. His will? Was she really that submissive? He could just command her and she would jump to do it?

_'Well you must have some idea of who your partner would be. Did he mention anyone? A hint? Anything...? Oh, it must be her; she's going to be your partner'_

Mungojerrie felt his eyebrow rise. His partner... "Macavity tells you everything, does he not?"

"Macavity," she asked, taken back once again. She must have thought him predictable. She blinked a couple of times as she processed the question. "Uh... Yeah, he tells me quite a bit of stuff. Why?"

"Did he mention a task he was going to have me do?"

"Y... Yes," she said hesitatingly slightly.

"What is it?"

"That's... for Macavity to tell you, not me."

"And he mentioned a partner," he asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Who is it? Is it you?"

"Mungojerrie," she said as she regained her composure, removing herself from underneath him. "That information is not mine to disclose."

"But it is my will."

Rumpelteazer looked at him incredulously, a giggle escaping her. "Your will? _Your will? _Mungojerrie, you cannot be serious. Your will is to bid me to screw you or whatever will give you pleasure. Your will isn't to try to fish-out confidential information from me."

"But the information is about me, thus I have a right to know."

"And you will - as soon as Macavity tells you. But I am not Macavity, now am I?"

"Well no-"

"So I'm not going to tell you anything. About you or not," she told him firmly as she left his box. Mungojerrie's eyes narrow angrily, hearing her giggle as she walked off towards her own home. "His will! Ha!"

* * *

OOC: So… I'm not a fan of the short chapters; but it helps with the writer's block.

Thanks to those who reviews and hopefully those of you who haven't are enjoying it. I promise, we will start to get to the main action in the next chapter.


	5. Visage faux cache ca le coeur faux sait

Mungojerrie looked up at her disdainfully. She was smirking. He couldn't see her face very well, but he knew she was. She was the type who would smirk. She was lounging up on the desk; the sun was at the right position for her to bathe in its light. Look at her; angling her body so every curve and muscle was gently displayed as if she was some deity of the Everlasting Cat. Disgusting...

"And I'm sure that you are curious of the task I mentioned," Macavity continued as he watched Mungojerrie. There was almost a hunger to the younger tom's eyes; beneath the disgust, there was pure lust. It wasn't simply hormones, but something more. Then again, he was at that age...

Task? "Yes," Mungojerrie said quickly, as if to make up for the pause and lack of focus. Stupid, bloody, self-righteous tease. Distracting him. Making him look unprofessional. '_I hate you.'_

Macavity gestured over to a stack of discarded, old papers for him to sit upon. Mungojerrie watched as Macavity paced from where he sat to the wall, organizing his thoughts one last time. It was a delicate subject. "You are familiar with the Jellicles."

"I have heard much of them, but I was never sent to their grounds," Mungojerrie clarified.

"They are one of our closest allies... Or they were, at least, until recently," Macavity added thoughtfully. Mungojerrie's eyes drifted back to the form on the desk as she stretched out, taking up as much sunlight as she could. No-good, treacherous girl-for-hire! '_Hate you_!' "Their leader, Old Deuteronomy, has always been supportive and present. The Jellicles have been on good terms with our Tribe for many generations. However... Recently, due to his age, Deuteronomy cannot remain at the Junkyard all day and has appointed his second-in-command to be the Protector and to rule while he is not about. This is common practice for most Tribes, the Jellicle Tribe not excluded. There is a problem, though..." A potentially grave problem…

"Sir?"

"We suspect Munkustrap, the protector of the Tribe, has gone mad with power. He has begun to cut the ties that Deuteronomy has built and his Tribe seems to be oblivious of the fact. They are won over by his charisma and his outward earnest smile. We need someone on the inside, Mungojerrie. We need someone to watch Munkustrap and to keep an eye on the well being of the rest of the cats while we try to think of a way to get Deuteronomy to safety. Someone to take down Munkustrap if needed."

This was it? This was his task? Espionage. Scout. Assassin. Liberator. Wait until his mom heard. The prestige: a task like this has never been taken on before.

"A task like this has never been taken on before." He knew it! "There is no one that you may look to to base your plan off of or to go to for advice on how to handle the task; but your time as a thief has properly prepared you for this. You know how to infiltrate a secured area; how to go unseen and how to do it while seen too; you know how to handle a situation if caught; you have excellent personal skills and your charm will certainly help win them over. I need someone that they haven't encountered before. If Munkustrap began to suspect anything the plan will be blown. We would be seen as the bad guys; do you understand this?"

"Yes sir," Mungojerrie nodded. If he had to take down Munkustrap unwarranted the Tribe would turn against him and then against Macavity by default. He had to win them over. Schmooze them. He needed to gain their trust and shed light on their situation.

"I was hoping you would," he said confidently. "I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure that they don't strike. He is a danger. I'm putting the Tribe's life in your paws; do not let me down. Of course this undertaking is far too great for one tom alone so I shall be sending you with partner."

"Of course." He almost forgot. Sharing all the glory wouldn't be too bad... "Where is he?"

"She's right here," Rumpelteazer told him as she rolled over. A smug grin was on her face, as she looked him over. Not in the same way she'd look at him when in the throws of passion. She was seizing him up, judging him as a partner in crime. The whore was judging him.

"Sir," Mungojerrie asked warily. Everlasting Cat no!

"You said before that you have worked together flawlessly. Rumpelteazer will make for the perfect partner. Two toms may arouse suspicion, even if you claimed to be related," he explained as the female calico joined them on the ground. "She has gone with me to meet other Tribes before and knows how to carry herself; she is streetwise, well versed in defense, and was also top thief before she was stopped. I assure you that she has not gotten rusty. Any low points she may have are your strong point and her strongest points are where you are lacking."

Oh no. No, no, no! This could not be happening. Her? Her! Little Miss 'Your Will' was going to be his partner? Miss 'Confidential Information'? He could not be serious! His mother can't be right! Why, Everlasting Cat, why? This task was going to be the death of him.

"I have made my decision, Mungojerrie," Macavity stated in a finalizing tone. Mungojerrie could feel his heart and stomach plummet. Dealing with her would be a task all it's own. "Go bid farewell to your mother. You leave immediately."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while. It's the end of the school year and with an essay to write, plays to read, an award show to do and a remount of a play to rehearse, things piled up a bit. Hopefully it was well worth the wait.

Mutinykitty – I'm glad that you like the French chapter titles. They're actually Shakespeare; I have a not-so-secret love affair with him. I felt like giving him a shout-out.

DKDK 38 – Wasn't exactly soon, but it's here.


	6. Parlez bas, si vous parlez l'amour

"We will!"

"We will not."

"We will!"

"We will not."

Mungojerrie sighed in frustration. Oh, to shove her off the bridge; in front of a bike; to hold her underwater; to do any of that so he could do the task himself. Please, Cat, it would be so much easier.

She had been arguing with him since leaving Macavity's. The whore. She argues...

"Macavity bid us to go there."

"Macavity bid us pack; he told us to leave, Mungojerrie."

He had her now. She trapped herself and there was no escape. "Exactly, leave there so we can go to the Jellicles. Why would he have us leave now if we weren't supposed to go now?"

"What does home smell like, Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie over at her; a smirk crawling across his face. She was stalling. Preening herself in the pond's reflection so she could think of ways to stall so she could think up reasons why she was right. Might as well humor her a bit. There was no way that she could win. "It smells like dust... wood... ham," the did get ham a lot, "Uh... It smells like..."

"Like Macavity," Rumpelteazer stated. "It smells like Macavity and we smell like home; thus, we smell like Macavity. So, how is it that when we walk into the Jellicle's Junkyard that we are supposed to magically not smell like Macavity? Hmm? Perhaps the sky shall rain down fish and the scent will drown out his? Or perhaps you believe that the Jellicles have no sense of smell and we shall sail through this smoothly, hmm?"

Mungojerrie opened his mouth to retort, words failing him. How did she do that? How did she make him seem like the stupid one?

"Macavity bid us to depart so we could have a day for his scent to grow stale on us. Despite you not having any physical contact with Macavity, I can still smell him on you. Other cats will be able to, too. There is a very good chance that Munkustrap, or any of the Jellicles, know his scent. This is basic procedure. Amateur," she added under her breath disdainfully.

"Am... Amateur? Amateur?" Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say what he thinks she just said? "I'm an amateur? Me? I'm his top thief. I'm one of this top men."

"And yet you never went to scout information before."

"Oh, and you have?"

"What? You think I was only a thief before I became a bedfellow," she asked him, giggling again. Oh, that blasted giggle! Not only did it mock, but it took delight in mocking him. "Mungojerrie, I did it all. I fought, I scouted, and I did watch, I spied, I stole, I screwed."

"Did you ever kill?"

"Keep doubting me and I just might," she said, her eyes narrowed on him, yet a cheerful smile light up her face. "There is no one craftier than a street cat."

Yeah, they could be pretty... Wait... "But you grew up in the Tribe."

"I was raised on the streets. I was brought to the Tribe when Macavity found me but I wasn't always there. I didn't have a family to keep me there. Unlike you and everyone else," she added quietly. "I raised myself. I'm a Tribe of one. I don't have to depend on you or the other members to get food for me; I get food for me. Macavity just helped me hone my skills. He taught me. I'm... indebted to him."

"Is... Is that why you sleep with him," Mungojerrie asked cautiously. He never heard her open up before. That little love-crushed kitten inside him was taking over. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything about her. Curse that kitten.

"I sleep with him because he's good in bed."

"Oh," he nodded, lying down beside her; her glossy fur caught the sun's rays beautifully. "So why did you keep coming back if you were a 'Tribe of one'?"

"He... he told me about the games that are played there," she admitted embarrassedly. "They sounded fun... You... You made them fun."

He made them fun? She kept returning to the Tribe... because of him? "Really?"

"Yeah," Rumpelteazer said quietly. Mungojerrie regarded her closely as she avoided his eyes. He never saw her like this before. This may be as close to flustered as she'd ever get. Aside from when he asked her to stay the night. Well, that was confusion and this was flustered. There was a huge difference: flustered came with... with liking someone. Didn't it?

"Sorry I got mad about you not disclosing my task," Mungojerrie said off-handedly. He had to regain control of himself.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no. We're partner, we shouldn't have any animosity hanging in the air. I don't want any of that. We need a clear slate if we're to work together," he decided. The task was bigger than any petty argument or bruised pride.

"Does that mean no more screwing?"

"Well... Alright, maybe the slate can still be a bit dusty," Mungojerrie smirked, causing her to giggle again. It wasn't the same mocking giggle as before though. It was almost... kittenish. It was cute; it suited her nicely. "So, the task. How are we going to do this?"

Rumpelteazer laid her paw over his, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. "Just follow my lead at the start, and you'll be fine."

* * *

A/N: Holy Cow! Another update?

Yes. This one just poured out of me. Sadly the next one won't be up as quick, but it'll be up ASAP. Just have to pack up, do an exam; spend a day traveling back home, work, doctor's, more work then off to Toronto to do a theatre festival… It'll be up before the Festival. If not before...

Happy Easter, darlings.


	7. Je suis pas lié à vous avec mes réponses

Rumpelteazer ran her paws through Mungojerrie's fur, ruffling it and tussling it slightly before she stood back to admire her handiwork. She shook her head, combing down some patches and teasing some other. Apparently there was a delicate balance to be obtained. "You don't want to look too proper," she told him, as if to explain for her current behavior. "Like you stopped and gave yourself a bath before coming in." Which he had. Turns out that was an 'amateur' mistake'. "But you don't want to look like you went through grease trap either. It has to look natural. Which it doesn't... yet." Mungojerrie sighed as she resumed trying to make him look presentable. Was this really necessary? "You have to look natural," she repeated. "Like you had a bath earlier before you went playing and running and came across here." She scrutinized him once more, shrugging her shoulders. Anymore fussing and it would seem forced. "Just give yourself a shake. It'll help."

Mungojerrie sighed inwardly as he shook himself out. Might as well do what she asked since she was the 'expert' around here. "There, perfect," she nodded. "Or close to. Now - do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Follow your lead," Mungojerrie sighed dishearteningly. He did have to admit that he was lost on the situation and she has claimed to have done this many times before. He really had no choice.

* * *

He didn't seem that scary. Or that dangerous. A bit full of himself, perhaps.

Mungojerrie studied Munkustrap as Rumpelteazer filled in most of the answers to the question. He should really to commit them to memory. Where are you from? Nowhere, tend to haunt around Kensington Square for food and Hyde Park for shelter. Relation? Just friends. How they met? Saw one another at the Square a few times and decided to help each other out. They kept their own names - no code. Got to the junkyard - went to hunt mice, chased one towards into Jellicle Territory.

"Do you have any family," Munkustrap asked, looking at them kindly. He really didn't seem like a threat.

"I don't. Well, I'm sure I did at a point," Rumpelteazer corrected casually. She seemed so unprofessional. And she called him an 'amateur'. Disgraceful. "I mean, I am here after all, but I can't say that I know them."

Munkustrap nodded understandingly. "That is quite common around these parts. The street can be a most unforgiving place. What about you, Mungojerrie; any family?"

Mungojerrie went to speak; feeling a gentle paw placed upon his. He followed it up to Rumpelteazer's sympathetic face; such beautiful features, but such sad eyes...

"Mungojerrie recently lost his mother."

What? What did she just say? Okay, okay, don't panic. She's probably just lying. Ha, ha. Really funny...

That was so not funny.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Munkustrap said with a respectful bow of his head. "I do hope that it wasn't forced."

"No," Mungojerrie assured, looking away from Rumpelteazer. Follow her stupid lead. "It was natural causes, from what we could figure out."

"Well I do suppose that we should get off of such a somber subject and help you two get settled," the silver tabby decided as he stood up; shaking his fur out slightly. "We do have a small cluster of vacant dens near the east of the clearing. It is a quiet little spot; only a couple other of our Tribe mates live there currently. Unless you are not opposed to kittens chattering every waking moment... There are some larger dens elsewhere if you wish to room together."

"I think the east will just fine," Rumpel assured as Munkustrap started to lead them off to a side.

"Our leader, Old Deuteronomy shall be by in the next few days; I am certain that he shall be pleased to meet you - as will the other members of our Tribe. They shall undoubtedly be stopping by later on to meet you. But do feel free to come out and socialize, you're not to be confined in the east."

"Thank you, we will," Mungojerrie said, walking between the two. This whole 'undercover' business was a piece of cake. Little Miss 'Follow-My-Lead' thought that she was so great for having done this before. A day old Peke could do this. "If we're going to be here for a while, we should be kind enough to greet our neighbors."

"They'll be most glad to hear that we have new members. It has been a while since anyone new has joined our Tribe."

"Oh, why's that?" That's right, Mungojerrie. Be a mole. Burrow for information. Be sneaky.

"Few of them seem able to meet the standards," Munkustrap said offhandedly, coming to a stop in front of a pile of discarded junk. "There are a few dens in here. There's the dryer, a pipe, a couple of boxes and you may always feel free to format your own. There are cats in the next pile over; though I do believe that they are currently out. But do feel free to look around and choose your own. I'll be back to check upon you later," he bidden with a final box of his head.

"Junk," Mungojerrie asked once Munkustrap was out of hearing. "We're going to live in trash?"

"It's a junkyard, what did you expect? You can probably find a good, sturdy box if you search hard enough. I'm going to claim that pipe," she said, going over to the pipe to inspect it.

"Hold up," Mungojerrie said, jogging after her. "Why did you tell him that my mom is dead? There's no harm in her being alive."

"If she was alive, he'd invite her here. We'd have to debrief her on everything; watch what she says, and it'll just get messy. And remember what we were told? He's dangerous. If we did something to piss him of, he wouldn't be coming after me, and he wouldn't be coming after you - he'd go for your mom. He would use her against us. He would hold her life in his paws and wait for an opportunity to extinguish it. So it's either she is dead or she will be dead. I decided to just cut to the chase."

"He wouldn't do that," Mungojerrie defended. "He's a nice guy."

"They are won over by his charisma and his outward earnest smile," Rumpelteazer stated. "Do you know who said that? Weren't you paying attention when we were told that? We're you not noting that we should not be lead astray by his friendly demeanor? If you want to risk your mother's life - and straight away prove us to be liars - then by all means go blow our task and expose us so we may be executed. If not; do what I told you to do and follow my lead. Now... go pick out a den and get washed up. We have some new friends to make."

* * *

A/N: I know I said that I would have this up before Toronto.. but I didn't. Writer's block. I did get started on another fanfic though which will be up…. Sometime.

But Toronto went very well – the weather was beautiful, the plays were great – we got some awesome reviews for ours… And now to cure myself of this sickness and get back to work!


	8. Sourire et sourire et soit un bandit

Mungojerrie laid on a blanket on top of a discarded car in the center of the junkyard; watching the tribe members. They all seemed very nice. A queen, Jenny.... something-or-other. Jenny had brought him the blanket to laid on so he could get some sun and not scald himself on the hot metal, and also a piece of something she called mouse cake. It was good, whatever it was. She was so motherly. He was going to like her, he could tell already.

And then there were kittens of... various names and various relations; he'd get them all sorted out soon. It was a lot of information at once. He knew Pouncival by name; he heard the poor kit being reprimanded every two minutes for his behavior. Kit has some guts; pulled a couple of risky moves here and there. Nice kit.

Then there were the older ones. There was.... 'Goldie'; she seemed to be all over Munkustrap. Everyone loved them as a couple, from what he could tell. They did seem really sweet; he had to admit that. Maybe someday he could get someone like her. Someone unlike Rumpelteazer... Well, she wasn't fully horrible; she could be nice to him but only when she felt like it. She did seem to feel like being nicer to him more now that they were on their mission; but, then again, she seemed like she was being nicer to a lot of toms.

Perhaps it was simply where she was new, the other toms moved in on her to 'get to know her'. She'd entertain their questions and even shamelessly flirt back with them. She was not gaining too many points with the local queens but that did not seem to faze her at all. She claimed that for the most part, from what she observed, it was the toms that hung out with Munkustrap. Get close to them; get close to the enemy. She also seemed to be making headway with 'Goldie'. Rumpelteazer had to, though; despite being sweet as Strasbourg Pie, she did not seem fond of very many toms. Mostly Munkustrap, who Rumpelteazer did disdain - though not openly. He could tell though. Then again, they were warned about him... He was a quiet tom, there was not too much that they could report back. He may be plotting, he may be meditating; they couldn't be sure.

"Anything," Rumpelteazer asked quietly, lying down on the blanket beside him.

"Nothing yet at all," he replied, running a paw up her outer thigh; which she gently swatted away.

"Not now."

"What? The other toms can do it but I can't? Where is the justice in that? I did it way more before then they did," he purred deeply. It had been a while since they did. Maybe he could get her mind off of 'work' for a bit and they could have some fun. Together.

"They did not."

"I saw them... You're not their pet," he reminded.

"And I'm not yours either," she said, removing his paw again. "And even if I was I wouldn't be doing it out here."

"Isn't it one of his orders to be good to me? Keep me from being stressed?"

"Stuffing your gob and sunning yourself is stressful," she asked, sitting back up. "Well Good Cat - isn't your life just a field of cream?"

"What is with you- you have been biting me head off every chance you get," Mungojerrie remarked. Was she just frustrated?

Sexually frustrated?

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That's what's bothering you? What do you think you're not a good enough worker because you haven't found anything out yet - is that it?" Worried that big old Macavity was going to be disappointed in his shining star?

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Just who did she think she was? Telling him what he would or wouldn't believe - she wasn't in charge of him. They were supposed to be partners. They were supposed to have a 'give and take' relationship. Lately it's been very one sided. "Try me."

Rumpelteazer looked at him, her jaw set and her eyes fixed on him. She had such sad eyes; sad, hurt and angry. He was convinced that she was going to break into a fit of sobs - but how could he explain that to anyone who saw. "Just don't trust him, Mungojerrie."

"Rumpel... did he... did he do anything to you?"

"Don't ever trust him."

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry that this took absolutely forever to get up. I've been drowning in school business, work, etc…

And now I'm back in school for another year so we will see how this goes from here. I will write it – but it just won't have a set date.


	9. Crainte est ce que nous avons appris ici

Mungojerrie took in a deep breath. He needed that; they both needed that. He liked thinking that at least, made him seem generous with his affection, or so he hoped she thought.

He laid down on his back beside her, both of them gulping down air, their chest heaving with every breath. She looked so amazingly beautiful like this. She had this glow to her; it couldn't just be sweat, could it? No, her face seemed too.... happy for it to be her overheating. She genuinely liked it...

"You stayin'," he managed to get out.

She looked over at him, her head falling to a side. She was questioning him again, like the first time he asked her to stay. She was always judging, always questioning... Didn't she trust anyone? "Your den's not cozy."

"Does that really matter?" He wasn't asking her to move in and live with him. Damn stupid queens, always trying to make a huge thing out of nothing. Rumpelteazer huffed, pushing herself up into a sitting position before combing her headfur with her claws. She wasn't leaving was she? "Where do you think you're goin'?" He did not dismiss her. She may be in charge on the mission but he was still in charge elsewhere, she was still his whore! ...Right?

"Just grabbing some blankets," she scoffed, carefully standing up. "Keep your collar on, you big kitten," Rumpelteazer added, slowly leaving the room.

The absolute lip, the sheer gall of her. He was going to have to have a talk to Macavity about her behavior, she was getting out of line and taking the whole 'actual job' thing a bit too seriously. She was starting to forget her place.

At the same time, though, he couldn't help but feel like it was her way of warming up to him.

* * *

Mungojerrie rolled over, slowly blinking his eyes. What the... When did he fall asleep? He didn't remember sleeping; he closed his eyes to think. Did he really exhaust himself that much? Mungojerrie stretched himself, glancing around the room. Rumpelteazer never came back. Where was she? Well... maybe he only fell asleep for a couple of minutes.

Mungojerrie got up and went out the entrance to his den. It was dark. They went inside when it was still light out; the sun was set, the moon was up and it seemed like it was up for a while now, going off of its position in the sky. What was keeping her? She could have fallen asleep; he fell asleep after all. He'd have to reprimand her in the morning. Although... If he let her off with it now then he'd be getting too soft. No, he had to go over there right now and tell her that she's behaving improperly. That was exactly what he'd do.

Mungojerrie march outside and straight across the area to the pipe that she claimed as her den. He had to be firm and orderly and he, above all, could not let her get the best of him. "Rumpelteazer," he growled when he stepped in. He saw her huddled in the far corner, the moon reflecting off of her. She was curled up tightly and looking at him with wide, wet eyes. She pressed herself against the wall and cowered at the sound of his voice.

What.... "Rumpelteazer," he asked, his voice softer then before. He never thought that she'd be scared; she was far too tough for that...

"You didn't realize I was gone," she breathed, every word was filled with hurt. "You didn't.... You never..."

"Rumpelteazer, what's going on," he asked, taking a tentative step towards her. She wasn't making any sense. "I knew you were gone, you went for blankets."

"I never came back," she spat bitterly; her paws clenched into fists. "You didn't know!"

"I... I..." What excuse could he give her? They were partners on the case. They were supposed to watch out for each other. Falling asleep couldn't be used as an excuse. She was just going to her den and back, it's not like it was a dangerous task. They were living with a bunch of friendly cats, what could have happened? "Rumpel," he started carefully. "What did happen?"

Rumpelteazer adverted her eyes, looking away shamefully. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from yelling or from crying; it was hard to say which would be worse. "Nothing," she stated coldly. The pair sat in a heavy silence, Mungojerrie's eyes burning a hole into her. He wasn't going to respond until he got an explanation. He was just going to sit there and wait for her, the same way his mother would wait for him to tell the truth. The same way he saw Macavity get the truth from her when she was young.

"He..." she started again, uncomfortably after the silence hung in the air long enough. "He asked me why I was comin' out of your den..."

"Who?" No response.

"...I... I told him we were just talking. He said that he loved to talk and wanted to talk with me sometime."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Not much," she decided, her eyes still on the floor. "Something was... was going to when Coricopat called out to him. Said that he needed him for something. I ran in here."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I was scared," he admitted, her voice croaking. "I was scared that he might be out there. I... I thought that you'd come look for me when I didn't come back... But... But you never..."

"Rumpelteazer," he coaxed, holding out a paw. He slowly drew her in, letting her curl up on his lap, wrapping his arms around her to protect her. She didn't smell right. He never took account of her smell before, but somehow it smelled defiled. Tainted. It's not like she was innocent but... But it wasn't ever like this before. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he offered, earning a nod in return.

"Don't tell Macavity," she pleaded quietly.

"I won't," he nodded. "We'll take care of this. It's our job."

* * *

A/N: And the award for slacker of the year goes to…. Krissy4!

Terribly sorry, yet again, for the lack of updates. Writing about Shakespeare, Folklore and the history of drama from the classics to the closing of the theatres can really take a lot out of you.

I will continue though! I shall not back down!


	10. Tel est mon amour, toi j'appartiens donc

Mungojerrie sat in the shade, his eyes lazily roaming the yard. Kittens were playing and laughing, pouncing and tackling one another. It reminded him of home. The kittens's play seemed more like training, getting ready to become thieves and spies themselves. Do cats in this tribe work like they do at Macavity's? They seemed to be a independent society where Macavity's worked as a community. Some would be assigned to go for food instead of a couple grabbing mice by themselves. Every now and again Rumpelteazer and himself would bring some food back with them and share with the others. It was winning them favours with the Jellicles. Even with one he'd rather not be in favour with.

Rumpelteazer sat below, talking with 'Goldie' as she did every day. Now and again the red one would join in. She seemed alright, they were becoming good friends or had the charade of it. Rumpelteazer was comfortable with them. He could pick up the slightest change in her demeanour when Munkustrap joined them. Rumpelteazer still wouldn't say what happened the other night, but he knew it wasn't anything good. The most he was able to get out of her was that 'not much' happened? What did that entail? Did Munkustrap just advance on her and make her scared; uncomfortable maybe? Did he grab her? Did he touch her? Did he kiss her? So help him, if Munkustrap dared do anything with Rumpelteazer…

He had to find out. It was going to drive him mad.

She had mentioned that the incident stopped when Coricopat called for Munkustrap. Maybe Coricopat seen something, maybe he had some insight he was willing to share. It didn't hurt to ask; after all he had to make sure he kept Rumpelteazer safe. She was his partner, she was his whore - she was Macavity's whore. If he failed at that, he could kiss his cushy life at Macavity's goodbye and say hello to guard shifts and crummy jobs. He just had to find Coricopat. Mungojerrie looked around the yard, studying each tom lazing about. None of them looked like a 'Coricopat'. He wasn't sure what a 'Coricopat' would look like, but none of them struck him as one. Maybe it was time to stop being passive and start being active. He'd have to get out there and find Coricopat. He couldn't let Rumpelteazer get hurt again.

Mungojerrie stretched himself out and hopped down from his perch, feeling the sun's warm rays on him. He wasn't used to getting so much sun. There would be patches of sun beaming through the windows at home, but they were quite sheltered - which was perfect during the rainy winters. Frankly, all the sun made him sleepy quite often and hard to keep on task. He had to prove to Macavity that he was the right choice, though. He looked over, seeing one of the toms give him a wave. May as well start there. He had to make friends, that was the only way to get information and Macavity's little courtesan was way ahead of him there.

"You settling in alright," one of them asked as he came to join the group.

"Yeah, we're doing okay," he nodded, sitting back down. That's right, keep it easy, keep it casual. "We're learning our way around, trying to learn everyone's names…."

The tom nodded understandably, seeming to sympathize with Mungojerrie's plight. "There is a lot of us. Never feel shy to ask us what it is again. You're new - we get it. Plato," he informed, gesturing at himself. "You settled in the east, right?" Mungojerrie gave a nod. "So you're near Tantomile and Coricopat then, I think they're the only two who den there."

"I don't think I've met them," Mungojerrie said honestly.

Plato sat up, scanning the area. "I don't see them. They both look similar; long, lean, dark… they're a pretty quiet couple." Well, there goes that. Had the mysterious cat been there he may have gone dashing off to Coricopat to talk to him before excusing himself. It was probably for the best - he at least knew who to look out for now. Mungojerrie sat with the toms,learning morsels of information that didn't seem to further his mission. It would be too much to hope to have it all handed to him on a platter, though. He was going to have to work for it. He would find a way to handle the situation and would fix everything. He would be the hero and then he would have his pick of the litter.

"Hey, boys," Rumpelteazer giggle, bounding up to their perch. She ran her paw through Mungojerrie's head fur, earning a quizzical look from him. Just what was she doing? What about their whole 'just friends' ruse? He knew he was supposed to follow her lead, but she was pulling him in all sorts of directions. Or… was she craving a bit of Mungojerrie? The other night was fantastic; who could blame her? "Can I steal Jerrie away for just a mo'?"

They were going to need several moments. Once 'what's your will' passed through her lips there would be nothing but moans of ecstasy.

Mungojerrie allowed her to lead him away to her den, giving himself a small pep talk. It was sudden, but he could work himself up enough to wow her. "Last night needs to happen again," she said matter-of-factly, going to the piece of mirror she had found, preening herself. There was no need in her trying to pretty herself up, he would do away with all that work.

"If you insist," he grinned. He walked up behind her, about to bury his face in her neck. Rumpelteazer turned, placing her paw on his forehead to stop him.

"With Munkustrap," she clarified, earning another dumbstruck look. "When he… approached me. It needs to happen again - this time I need others to see. If I just went up to someone and told them what happened, they would never believe me. Nobody saw."

"What about Coricopat," he asked, still held at bay by her paw.

"I don't know if he saw anything. I just heard him, but I never looked. Point is, I'm new and they have too much trust in him. He could say that it was I who came on to him. That I put the moved on him, tried to seduce him."

"But you didn't," Mungojerrie protested. She only flirted with those who Macavity told her to flirt with. He didn't tell her to do that here, did he? With the very one they were trying to over-take? She seemed to have been briefed on her task long before he was, it was possible…

"They think I'm single, though. I have every motive to hit on him. He's an upstanding, handsome, powerful tom - what queen wouldn't swoon over that?"

Was that hypothetical? He could answer and look like an idiot for answering it, or he could not answer and seem like an idiot for not being able to think of an answer. Either way, he risked looking like an idiot. "A queen who…" liked other queens? Was she into that? She was awfully buddy-buddy with 'Goldie'. "Is in a relationship?"

"Exactly," she approved, removing her paw from his forehead. "A queen who is in a committed," her paws found his arms, running up to his shoulder; "devoted," running down his chest; "loving," around his waist; "relationship," and a double-handed squeeze of his butt. Mungojerrie jumped slightly, looking down at her sly smirk and cocked eyebrow. "Have you discussed us?"

"Not at length."

"Well that will simply have to change."

* * *

A/N: Well it has been ages, hasn't it? I came back across this story a few days ago and fell back in love with it. I need to find out where it's going to end...


	11. Aimez tous, faites confiance à quelques

The next few days were an adjustment. While he had grown accustomed to having Rumpelteazer at his beck and call, he wasn't used to always having her. Now that they had established a relationship to aid their cover, they no longer set up their little meetings. He didn't have to ask if she'd come by that night and she no longer asked him what his will was. Unless they were behind closed doors and the mood struck them. They could now show affection in public; it was like constant foreplay which was both a horrible tease and oddly satisfying. The love-sick kitten inside of him that had pined for Rumpelteazer since first meeting her was head-over-heels with joy. The tom that he, himself, had grown into just wanted them to shack up and go at it and get back home.

Every now and again, he'd get pulled away by her and brought back to one of their dens. He always got his hoped up and half the time it was just to talk. He was glad that half the time there was very few words being exchanged, however. She was really getting into her role. Maybe she was just used to that much 'activity'. Back home she had Mungojerrie and Macavity to satisfy her. He only had her. He wasn't sure how often Macavity and Rumpelteazer did it but she was up in the office incredibly often. Maybe they just talked…?

Rumpelteazer had approached him earlier, saying to be in his den at midday for a meeting. He still wasn't sure which kind of meeting it was. He was pretty sure that it was going to be to talk. She wasn't supposed to initiate the other kind. That was his job.

"What are you up to?" Mungojerrie crept towards the opening of his den, peering outside. Munkustrap was there, standing between Rumpelteazer and her den. How long had he been out there? There was something about the tom's demeanour that mad eMungojerrie feel uneasy. He didn't have the same air he had when they first came to the yard - or even when they had other Jellicles about. From Rumpelteazer's stance, it seemed like she felt the same way.

"I was going to Mungojerrie's; I thought we could talk," Rumpelteazer said, keeping her eyes on the silver tabby.

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing much," she replied with a small shrug. Okay, you answered the tom's questions now go. Hurry! She could even run to him in his den. Would it seem odd if he came out now? But if he came out now, there would be no one else to see anything. Nothing had happened. They were just talking. Mungojerrie was going to have to leave Rumpelteazer out there longer. If something seemed to get too serious, he'd intervene.

"You and I still haven't had a chance to talk," Munkustrap said, slowly advancing on Rumpelteazer, who countered with a step in retreat. "I'd love for us to become…. better acquainted."

"I'm out in the yard tons. Feel free to join us."

"Oh no," Munkustrap said, continuing his advanced. Mungojerrie watched them walk in a slow circle. Rumpelteazer wouldn't look away from the tabby, making sure to not walk straight. If she did that, she'd back into a wall or something. She'd have no escape. If there was ever no one around but Munkustrap… She needed to keep herself safe. "I want us to have a personal chat. A private chat. No one needs to know."

Mungojerrie swallowed, trying to keep quiet. Munkustrap was going at a faster pace. It seemed like Rumpelteazer was having trouble keeping up with it. She wasn't watching where she was going - if she tripped he'd be on her in no time.

"I don't think that-"

"There's no need to act so coy," he scoffed. "I know what you are. I knew what you were the moment I saw you." Mungojerrie pressed himself into the door, trying to hear. Munkustrap's voice was nearly a hiss. "The way you groom yourself, the way you carry yourself - the way you swish those delicious thighs of yours as you walk." Munkustrap reached out a paw to grab one; Rumpelteazer quickly batting it away. "You're nothing but a mere whore for hire."

"No I'm not," she countered, trying to raise her voice. Why wasn't she louder? She needed to be louder to attract attention. Was she scared? He should go out there and stop it but…. they didn't have enough to go on.

"Does that mean that you're not open for business," he asked, a smug grin playing across his face. "Or does Mungojerrie not know? Funny - you told me you two were just friends. Nothing more. You and I could be great friends, Rumpelteazer. I promise I won't tell Mungojerrie your little secret, so long as you do what I want."

"I'm not what you say I am!"

"Oh no," he growled, lunging at her. Mungojerrie dug his claws in to the ground, watching Rumpelteazer trip backwards to the ground. Munkustrap loomed over her. There was no one else around. "You're not a Jellicle yet. I can throw the two of you out, no problem. Unless you decide to be very, very good to me," he said, leaning down.

That's it! Far enough. It was time for action! "Munkustrap!" Mungojerrie paused int he door way, trying to locate the mysterious voice.

Munkustrap peered over his shoulder, giving a cheerful smile. "Coricopat, hello! I'll be right with you." Coricopat? Mungojerrie angled himself every which way, trying to see the cat without popping fully outside the door. He couldn't let Munkustrap know that he was listening to everything. "is it that time already? Let me help you up, Rumpelteazer. Don't feel embarrassed about falling - it happens to the best of us," he assured with a charismatic smile adding: "We'll have that talk soon," before leaving the area to join the unseen tom.

Mungojerrie paused a moment, making sure that Munkustrap was gone before he pulled the curtain to his den open. "Rumpelteazer," he asked, watching her carefully. She sombrely turned, walking wordlessly into his den. He followed her, trying to catch her eyes which she kept fixated on the middle of the wall, seeming to burn a hole into it. She was more mad than hurt, it was apparently. She must've been used to toms hitting on her. Then again, that's all they would do at home. They'd flirt with her. They wouldn't try to corner her or grab her, they'd keep it respectful. It was how they were raised.

"We're…." she faltered, scratching the back of her head. "We're going to have to go soon. Let him know how we're doing. Macavity'll want to know what we've learnt, if we made any headway. We should maybe see him before old Deuteronomy comes. I heard that he'd be here by the end of the week so we only have a day or so. And… And we'll want to take a few extra hours to let the scent fade. Maybe one of us can go tonight and some back in the afternoon."

"Why not both," he asked gently. They were partners. They were supposed to work as a two-some. No one of them were to take all the glory.

"It would seem odd - both of us disappearing like that."

"Then you should go." While she was raised street-cat, he didn't like the idea of her being here without protection. Coricopat couldn't always call out on time, could he? "I bet Macavity would love to see you." He expected a reaction from her. A hint of a smile; a glint of pride in her eyes; a swish of her tail even. They all used to be present whenever anyone mentioned his name. She'd at least preen herself, she'd make sure that they all knew why she was a favourite of his.

"No. You should. Go and see your mom," Rumpelteazer decided. "Munkustrap won't do anything to you while you're here. No ground would be made." There had to be a way to make ground without her getting assaulted. But how? Leave a trail of cat treat for Munkustrap to follow to her? "It was daylight this time… Maybe he's getting brazen, or sloppy." She raised her eyes to meet Mungojerrie's. Her face was set, her eyes seemed to blaze. Did she have a plan? "Or maybe I just need to swish my delicious thighs a little bit harder."


End file.
